Sonic the Hedgehog:The Unstoppable Force
by Dark Shadic
Summary: A mysterious force is threatening the world and threatens to destroy it. Sonic and Friends must work to defeat this threat. Chapter 3 is up.
1. A mysterious attack

Sonic the Hedgehog: The Unstoppable Force

Chapter 1: A mysterious attack

"Argh! Think harder!" Dr. Ivo Robotnik or "Eggman", as he was called by Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, was devising a new plan to get defeat Sonic and bring about the creation of his "Eggman Empire". He had been foiled by Sonic and his friends many times. One of the recent plans was when he, Shadow, who is now more of a rival than an enemy, and Rouge, a treasure hunter. They planned to use the Eclipse Cannon's power to threaten the planet to build Eggman's Empire.

Now Dr. Eggman was sitting in his Laboratory high in the skies in his Egg Carrier. There were turrets, missile launchers, ships being controlled by other robots, everything. There were literally garbage cans full of wrinkled papers. "No, No this will not do!" Dr. Egman said as he yelled in frustration. Then, he turned in his chair towards a tube full of what looked to be green and bubbling water. In it lied Dr. Eggman's best creation to ever come close to rival Sonic and actually survive throughout the years. Metal Sonic, was that creation.

Metal Sonic apparently is Eggman's mindless servant. Also recently, Metal Sonic had locked Dr. Eggman in his own base, and taken control. He then attempted to apparently conquer, or destroy the world. He was consequently defeated by Sonic and the rest of his friends, even the Chaotix. Now Metal Sonic was being rebuilt by the robotic arms inside the tube he was in.

Now Eggman had a question for Metal Sonic. He was apparently desperate, to be asking one of his own creations for advice, considering his genius. He turned to Metal Sonic and asked: "What am I supposed to do Metal? How do I finally defeat that spiky blue rat?"

It took a couple of seconds for him to even raise his large, robotic head. He then raised his arm, in a weak sort of fashion. He was apparently recovering. He got off to a slow start, and in his robotic monotone voice, weakly said:

"You must lure him. You must get the message out. Make him expect trouble. He will come. Then you should seize your opportunity".

It sounded like, although he is a robot, was too weak to talk. He then dropped his head and resumed his "standing up but sleeping" posture. However, he then lifted his head again as if to say one more thing.

"The emerald".

Dr. Eggman realized something. The answer to all his troubles was actually right there, glowing and radiating in his right palm. It was a red Chaos Emerald, its unlimited power remarkable. He had retrieved it when he was scanning the underground area to build his base over. It seems that although Sonic and his friends had collected the emeralds, Sonic chose to scatter them all once again.

"These emeralds won't be very exciting or useful in the hands of one. I am going to scatter them across the Earth using Chaos Control. So whoever finds them will use it for they're own purposes. That way, we all might be propelled into another adventure once again!" Sonic the Hedgehog had said about six months ago. Although Tails and Knuckles had some doubts, they allowed it. The emeralds were scattered across the Earth, for someone was destined to find them, good or evil.

"Thank you Metal Sonic." Dr. Eggman had said with a smirk grin on his face. "I shall use this emerald as a power source for a great ship! But first… "

There was an explosion, on one of his ships far off in the distance. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

The security system was going nuts. "Recoding high speed camera". On the screen flashed a recoding of a mysterious white blur running across one of his ships. It then jumped to the next ship. This apparently destroyed the ship. How could something that fast also be so dangerous?

"This is unbelievable!" Dr. Eggman said as his creations of the sky were being destroyed one by one. "Destroy the intruder!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he curled his hand in nervousness. He did not care who or _what_ it was that was attacking, he just would have it pay the price.

The defense was futile. The intruder was unstoppable. Then Eggman realized where it was going. "It's coming for _me_!"

Just then, an explosion rocked the lab the doctor was in. He saw the wall destroyed, and white smoke filled the room. Metal Sonic still lay motionless in the tube, which was his only defense. Dr. Eggman, terrified of this, was backing away in shock.

A figure began to approach Dr. Eggman. No doubt that it was a hedgehog. Yet Dr.Eggman became intrigued by the mysteriousness of this. Due to the white smoke clouding the room, he could not see it's face, or what it looked like, only the silhouette of it.

It made no movement whatsoever. What was actually 30 seconds of tenseness felt like 30 minutes of staring into the eyes that he could not see of the intruder he could not see. Then, it made a movement. The mysterious hedgehog, still clouded by smoke, reached it's gloved hand out, and took the red Chaos Emerald that Eggman still had in the hand. He was shocked as the intruder took the emerald, with no confrontation.

The white smoke cleared, and the figure was gone. Just suddenly, gone. Still shocked, he looked at the wall of his Egg Carrier that had been destroyed, the fleet of ships that was almost gone, and his right palm, which held the emerald that had been stolen by someone, or some_thing_ that he himself could not comprehend.


	2. The Guardian's Duty

Sonic the Hedgehog: The Unstoppable Force

Chapter 2: The Guardian's duty

"As guardian of the Master Emerald, I must be prepared for anything". Knuckles the Echidna was high atop Angel Island, guarding the Master Emerald on the floating island. He was one of the last of his tribe, and was to guard the Master Emerald no matter what happened. Yet today he was feeling a little bit nervous. Maybe it was the fact that Knuckles, being the treasure hunter that he is, had found a Chaos Emerald in the volcano off by the island.

"I can't believe I could actually find an emerald!" Knuckles said as the purple emerald radiated by the Master Emerald. "I mean after Sonic used Chaos Control on all the Emeralds, I thought they could never be found. I mean, just imagine if we found them all again. Hehe, that would be a miracle!"

As Knuckles was laughing to himself, he could not help but feel something was going to happen. Something terrible. But he quickly ignored this feeling. Knuckles then thought that everything was alright. He would guard the Master Emerald until he died, most likely. He was likely the last of his tribe, and he had sworn to protect the Emerald. The Emerald's power is so great; many others had tried to take it. The Emerald is the guardian of all the others, and is even more powerful than all the Chaos Emeralds combined, and is also able to stop the Chaos Emeralds.

Knuckles became even more nervous. He realized that this was not anxiety, or just nervousness, it was a real feeling. He stepped back towards the Master Emerald and got into a fighting posture. He picked up the purple Chaos Emerald. He was ready for anything.

Just then, black clouds began to form above Angel Island. Something was coming for the Master Emerald. "What is this?" Knuckles said to himself as the place became darker. He then saw something that was could be noticed by _anyone_. He saw a figure off in the distance; walking across the bridge to Angel Island.

"Sonic! Is that you!?" Knuckles yelled over to the figure. It gave no reply. It was a hedgehog, which was why he yelled to it. He saw that it was covered by a black mist, and he could see that the actual hedgehog was apparently white. "Is that you Silver!?" Silver was also an ally and comrade to Sonic and everyone else. He is a white hedgehog from the future, which is rather quite peaceful.

Knuckles could not make out who the figure was due to the ominous black mist surrounding it. Could this be a sign of evil? Evil or good, Knuckles realized he must fight whoever it is, Knuckles vowed to keep the emerald safe; and fight off whoever it was, even someone he knew.

As the figure started coming closer, it began to rain. Knuckles was ready for anything. He was ready for a loud screech, a stab of death to the chest, anything to protect the sacred emerald. The mysterious hedgehog had crossed the bridge fully, and now was standing on the rain drenched dirt and soil of Angel Island, now about ten feet away from Knuckles. Knuckles had stepped off the altar of the Master Emerald and onto the ground of Angel Island. He would not risk fighting near the altar and breaking the Master Emerald. He had his Chaos Emerald in his left hand, ready to use its power as well.

He was ready, and over the rain and thunder issued a cry to the mysterious hedgehog. "Whoever or whatever you are, you won't be getting the Master Emerald! I'm going to stop you!" The figure had no response, not even a head or hand gesture. Knuckles now was going to give it all he got. He ran towards the hedgehog, his free fist charging ahead.

The figure then, with speed even faster than he could comprehend, went behind him. Knuckles could not turn around and punch him, for it was too fast. He then felt a hard stabbing pain in the back of his head, and flew several feet away, and was now lying facedown.

Knuckles, still trying to retain consciousness, tried to summon the emerald's power. He then realized that he had been kicked in the back of the head, enough to knock him out, and that his emerald had flown from his hand and was now several feet away. Knuckles could not get up, and could not move, he could only lay there. He could see the purple chaos emerald, and saw the mysterious figure go over to it and it picked the emerald up.

Knuckles summoned as much strength as he could, and turned around towards the Master Emerald. It was the only thing he could do. He saw the figure walk up the stairs of the altar, and take the Master Emerald from its resting place. He then heard it actually say something.

"Chaos Control!"

The figure, and the Master Emerald, along with the purple chaos emerald, all disappeared in a flash of blue simultaneously. Knuckles realized that it could use Chaos Control. He could not ponder this now. He could feel and hear the rumble of Angel Island plummeting to the ocean below, for the Master Emerald had been taken from its resting place, and the island could not float without the Master Emerald.

Knuckles then became guilty and ashamed that he did not protect the emerald. _I have failed_, he said in his mind as he stumbled into unconsciousness.


	3. Mission Unknown

Chapter 3: Mission Unknown

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes come in...Shadow"

Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form, was speaking to the Commander of the Guardian Unit of Nations, or G.U.N. After the defeat of Black Doom, Shadow had joined G.U.N. He was the Ultimate Life Form, created by Gerald Robotnik approximately 50 years ago. Shadow is ageless and apparently immortal, at least by natural means. He and the G.U.N. Commander have had some disputes, but it was all behind them now. Now, the G.U.N. Commander was talking to Shadow abut something apparently important.

"Shadow, i have an assignment for you",the Commander said to Shadow.

"Is this for me alone?", Shadow asked in his usually calm tone.

"Yes, no one will be with you. It seems we need you for this one".

"Whats going on?", Shadow asked curiously.

"It seems that there has been a disturbance off south by Westopolis. We've heard rumors of a Chaos Emerald there. We would like you to check it out".

"Understood".

Shadow was ready for anything, so he was ready to go. He already had one Chaos Emerald. Before he walked out the door, the Commander said one more thing.

" Also, be careful out there".

"Dont worry, it wont even brake a sweat"

Shadow, before he walked out the door, somehow managed to crack a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadow was running along the trees and grass fields. When he finally reached Westopolis, he stopped for a second.

"Ok, i should head west, which is by that big pit in the ground".

Shadow headed west, until he could see the enormous pit. It was an enormous crack in the ground after an unnatural earthquake. Shadow could'nt really sense anything by where he was, but there was something coming from the pit in the ground.

"Theres something there. I can feel it".

Shadow decided to jump down into the pit. It was very deep, and dark. Although it looked like a "scar" in the land from above, it was much more from the bottom. It was ver big as well. Shadow could sense alot of Chaos Energy in there.

"Somethings not right"

Shadow was slowy pacing in the cave. He was very relaxed, and ready for anything. Something very evil was in the cave, along with a Chaos Emerald. Although he could use the Emerald he had for lighting, he couldn't help that something was watching him. He could hear his footsteps in the cold blackness. Then, he just decided to use the light of a Chaos Spear to see at least what was in front of him.

Then, Shadow heard a loud screech. He could feel something coming for him. Shadow jumped out of the way of what seemed to be something covered in blackness. He was only able to see it quickly fly by him. He was now ready to fight, and was far from lettting his guard down. He took out the Chaos Emerald he already had. He was using its power now.

Quickly, the mysterious figure flew by him again. Shadow did a quick sidestep, and kicked the figure in the back. He hear it fall on the floor. Using the light of the Chaos Emerald, he was only able to see part of it.

He saw the figure stand up. It had it's head down. Shadow then heard laughter. Nearly maniacle laughter. The figure then took out a Chaos Emerald. He then used it to brighten up the whole cave. Shadow could sense great power in this being, and yet, it seemed sort of familiar to him. Shadow began to speak to it.

"Who are you. Why do you have a Chaos Emerald!?"

"Hm. It seems you can not comprehend true power".

It spoke in a very dark and sinister voice. Although the whole cave was lit up, Shadow could still not see his face. The figure then laughed, and charged at Shadow. As the creature came at him, Shadow used the Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!"

Shadow slowed down time, and prepared to kick him. Just at the last second, it cried something:

"Chaos Cancel!"

The slowing of time stopped, and Shadow was caught off guard. He was hit in the chest and went flying.

The figure then began to charge up massive Chaos energy. Shadow knew what he was doing. The figure was doing an enormous Chaos Blast.

Shadow tried to warp out of the cave, but he couldnt. The Chaos Blast was stopping the flow of chaos energy. Shadow could only brace himself.

The blast exploded, and Shadow was sent flying out of the cave and on to the earth above. He was few injuries, and could see that the figure was not in the cave anymore. Shadow could practically spend hours pondering this mysterious power. The then decided to call the Commander and report the mission.

"What is it Shadow?"

"Mission has failed, sir"

"Do you still have a Chaos Emerald?"

"Yes sir, it seems something is at work. I found a mysterious entity in the scar".

"Well, you did the best you could. Come back to HQ".

Shadow looked up at the sky. He wondered why he felt a sense of familiar towards the mysterious force. He raced off towards the G.U.N. HQ.

Did you like it? I dont think this is as good as the others. R&R please!


	4. Telekinetic Fear

Chapter 4 - Telekinetic fear

------------------------------------------------------------

It was a grassy field. Overlooking a mountain. It was a great view. On top of this mountain, was Silver. Silver the Hedgehog. Silver was a very naive being. He was endowed with telekinetic powers, along with the Chaos powers and super speed. He didnt know what he was doing, or where he was going. He just, had a feeling something was by the mountain.

"I can feel it. I can feel, the power of a Chaos Emerald. Its here..."

He was walking forward, unaware that he was close to the edge. He was in a psychonetic transe, using his powers to trace the Chaos Emerald's energy. Right when he reached his source, he fell off the edge. He screamed as he fell into the ground about 200 feet below. But he was able to grab a rock and use it to go back up.

A Light Blue emerald was wedged into the mountain. He smirked, and took it out.

"Well, ive found you, you little devil."

As he was going back on top, he was thrown off balance by a blast of Chaos Energy.

"What the...?"

A mysterious black figure, an unidentifiable Hedgehog due to a black mist surrounding him, was coming towards Silver. It was slowly marching.

Silver was unable to react. It had shocked him so much. What could it be? He felt like he knew the Hedgehog from somewhere. No time to think. Silver needed to act quick. He got out of his little shock - session, and grabbed a rock. He threw it at the figure, but it simply tossed it aside.

The mysterious hedgehog stopped. He raised his arm about halfway to his his. It made a motion with his index finger. It looked like his was slicing butter in the air with his index finger. It apparently _sliced _the mountain above Silver, which looked like it would crush him into little pieces. However, it stopped in midair. It was glowing red however, and Silver realized something.

It had the power of psychonesis. The figure then cut off a piece of the giant rock, and apparently was going to push Silver off the mountain. Silver used his powers and grabbed the mountain that the figure was also holding. They were both struggling.

Silver could not hold it anymore. He let go, and was knocked unconscious and went flying off the mountain.

----------------------------------------------------------

He woke up at the bottom of an enourmous crevice. Silver was bleeding. He was subconscious, and couldnt move. As he opened one eye, he saw the figure, still misted in black, standing above him. The Chaos Emerald was still in Silver's hand, until the figure took it from him.

"No...."

Silver could barely talk. The figure then said something.

"Well, it seems you have failed my friend. Hmph. If you live, you know this. Everyone will get a big suprise. Especially Sonic and his little friends. Goodbye my friend. Haahahahahah...."

He dissapeared in a flash of blue light. Silver fell back into unconsciousness....

---------------------


End file.
